Girl Power
by Determined Artist
Summary: Nova went missing and the Hyper Force males have to find her, but the only lead they got is a place where guys are not welcomed, so these guys has to cross-dressed to find there missing sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Don't worry. I tried to keep this fic close the show's standards as possible it's just that there's a certain line of dialogue that Sprx says that I 'am not sure if it would be appropriate for a K + story and would sound like the Sprx we all know and love without it, at least to me and similar thing goes for a certain _something_ that Otto finds, so instead I add in a few swear words just so it would be in the guide lines of something know.

* * *

The sun shone on Shuggazoom City, on its streets, a yellow cybernetic monkey, named Nova and an undead monster stared each other down. "Boom Boom Wake Up!" The simian called out, transforming her hands into large fist, launching at the creature, but the monster dodged, smacking the female. Sending her face first in to a wall. The yellow warrior soon got up. "Lady Tomahawk!" She shouted pounding the ground hard with her fists creating a fissure underneath the undead being, collapsing under the weight of the creature, trapping it in a hole.

As the simian dusted off her hands in a proud manner and reverted them back to their normal mode, she spotted something in the corner of her eye. Curious, she ventured towards it, a _poster_ pasted to a wall. "What's this?" She questioned, taking down the paper to get a closer look.

* * *

As a human named Chiro and a black cybernetic monkey better known as Antauri, watched the tracker on the scene in their home seriously, Chiro soon spoke up "It's been three days since Nova went missing. Find anything Monkey Team?"

"Not me Chiro! You guys found anything?" A green cybernetic simian named Otto asked.

"Sorry kid, couldn't find her." A red cybernetic called Sprx replied, before turning his head, saying "I hope she's okay."

"Negative Chiro, my scanners hasn't picked up Nova's signal." Answered a blue monkey that like to be called Gibson.

"Keep looking team, she's got to be out there." After the trio turned off their communicators, Chiro hung his head in defeat. "I don't get it Antauri, we could she be?"

"Fear not, Chiro. I sense Nova's still out there. I just don't know where."

* * *

After a while of getting no results, the team decided to ask around the city, seeing if anyone seen the missing _female warrior._ "Uh, guys?" Otto spoke up pointing at a poster, altering the rest of the team. As Gibson plucked the paper down and said _"Hmm? This seemed to be for a party for female warriors."_

"Wow?!" the green simian awed"

"You think she went to that place?" asked Sprx.

"Hm? Don't know, but perhaps we'll find our answerers _here_?" replied Gibson.

* * *

Once they gotten there they saw a building with two big gauds in front. As they walked, on of the guards command "Halt!" Both blocking the in.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" demanded Chiro.

 _"No boys aloud!"_

"I 'am looking for a yellow monkey, we believe that she might have gone in here!"

"No boys aloud!" the two guards said in a stern tone, before they tossed the team out in to a nearby alley.

"So anyone got a plan?" Chiro asked in a pile with the rest of group.

" _I have one,_ but no one's going to like it." Sprx responded

* * *

Meanwhile Nova struggled to break through the chains that bind her limbs to a wall. "You can't keep me here!"

"Oh, but I have big plains for you, my dear;" Voice said before a light shine in her face.

* * *

Just then, Sprx came up a pipe caring large bag. Walking towards a bit he dumped the contents out for all too see and gave Chiro long black wig. "Okay take your pick;"

"Wo Sprx, where did you get these?!" Chiro asked.

"Ha ha, relax kid. The cashier gave them to me when I said it was to prank you guys."

At that moment, the only one that started to look through the pile right away was Otto. Sprx soon joined his little brother. It took a bit before Antauri joined in with a slight blush, then Chiro, Gibson on the other hand just stared with a pink face.

Just as Chiro picked up an _orange dress_ , Otto spoke up "Uh, I don't think this my size?" Everyone sifted their attention to see the green monkey, looking at a miniature-tank-top-like clothing that hung lose on his shoulders.

"Wo, holy shit?!" Chiro said in astonishment gaining the same shaded face as Gibson. Sprx watched with a grin, chuckling in quite a bit.

"That's because it's bra Otto." Gibson glared as his brother.

"Oh no a bra;... Uh, what's a bra?" At that moment, Sprx burst into a bit of a laughing fit, while Gibson's face lit up to a more reddish colored and wanted to face-palm himself. "It's a clothing for human females;"

"Oh?" The green simian soon took off the clothing and handed it to his human leader. "Here Chiro!"

"Oooh no! I am not doing it;"

"I don't know kid, you could use more lift on your chest?"

"Indeed, we have more of a chance getting in, if you look more famine." Gibson acknowledged.

"Fine;" Chiro sighed in reluctance taking the damn fabric from Otto's hand with brighter pink cheeks. As they gotten back to sifting through the cloths, Gibson scooped up pile and started to walk off.

"Hey Gibson, were you're going?" asked the green simian.

"To try on these articles of clothing in peace;"

"Come on Brainstrain, we're all guys here?" stated Sprx.

At that moment, Antauri cleared his throat to say "I believe the point Gibson is trying to make is that it would be best to give each other some privacy." With that everyone took what they could carry and went off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Okay, the last chapter had a few out character moments sorry about, but let's see if I improve since then. I think I did, but you readers are the real judges of that.

* * *

Half-hour later, Chiro came back wearing an orange mini dress, knee-high boots, the bra fill with tissue paper underneath, and the wig on his head. Hey Chiro?!" He looked over to see Otto coming towards him with a pink short-sleeve dress with red bows on then lower-middle half and big red bow tied around his tail. "Wow? You look like Aurora Six;"

"Oh, uh? Thanks Otto?" Chiro said, not sue whether he should take it as complement or not. Just then, the duo sifted their attention towards Sprx walking towards them with a yellow sundress.

"Hey looking good kid."

"Uh? Thanks." At that moment Antauri walked towards them in a purple Gothic-Lolita outfit with a bit of a floral design and pink dusted cheeks before the something caught their eye, Gibson walking towards them with a bright red face that make him look like another Sprx, in a white dress, muttering colorful range of profanities.

"Otto, Sprx? We're not going to those kinds of parties!"

"Hey, I don't remember there being a dress code _Cinderella_!"

Just as the red and blue monkey glared at each other, Chiro jumped in between them and said "Wo, guys, calm down! Now let's go;"

The group were about to leave, however Gibson coughed into his fist, stopping them, before he informed "While I was sorting through the clothing, I did make everyone voice modifiers." as held-out several bands in his hand. Once they all took one, Gibson brought the strand to his to neck tied it, "As you can these chokers alter our voices in such a way that they make us sound more feminine." sifting his voice into higher pitch, British accent one.

"Wow, you sound really pretty; I want to try!" Otto spoke up as he put his on.

"Wow?! I sound like hot babe;" commented Sprx.

"How you like me now!" The green monkey asked as his voice became of that of a six year-old girl.

"Yes well, I have also come up with _aliases'_ ;"

"Hey, can I have the name _Amelia_?" the red monkey asked with a voice the sounded like an eighteen-year-old girl.

"Uh, you mean like that pilot on earth?" Otto said.

"Yeah;"

" _Fine_ ;" Gibson muttered. "Otto yours will be _Auda_ a female equivalent for your named."

"Ooooou! I like kind of like it;"

''Antauri, yours will be _Hikari_ , meaning light." The black simian only replied with a slight smile.

"Chiro, I decided your will be _Chira_." At that moment, a chill crept up Chiro's spine.

"Hold on?!" He blurted out before shut it closed with his hands.

"Uh, wasn't that the named of one Chiro's clones?"

"Yes, it is Otto, as for me, I will be using the name _Vega_ from a star constellation."

As Chiro groaned a bit, hand touched his side. He turned to see Sprx. "Ha ha, hey kid, at least you're better looking than that heinous mutation;"

" _Gee, thanks_ ;" He mumbled, Antauri cleared his throat alerting everyone.

"Enough monkey team. I believe it's time for us to go." Everyone stared a bit by the fact that their brother sounded like a twenty-five-year-old woman, before Otto cheered and walked out in a happy fashion, followed by Sprx then Chiro, Antauri, and Gibson who brought up the rear.

* * *

When the team went back they walked in with a noticing, but as Sprx walked by he stopped secretly mocked a guard before he gotten dragged in by his annoyed blue brother. "AHHH!" A girl screamed as she gotten knocked out of ring and into a crowd of people.

"Alright monkey team, let's split up and find Nova!" said Chiro. Soon he looked around and asked "Uh, where's Otto?" making the others screech along with him.

Meanwhile, Otto sat on table eating a bunch of food, surrounded by a circle girls awing at how cute he was. Just then, Sprx came up and "Excuse us ladies." grabbed the ribbon dressed monkey and dragged him away, as the girl till awed at him.

As the Christmas colored duo walked back, a girl that dressed in a slight baggy jean pants, tank top, combat boots, and fingerless gloves, walked up to Chiro and asked "You must be new here?"

"Uh, Yeah?" Chiro answered taking a short gulp before continuing. "I am _Chira_ and this is _Hikari, Vega, Amelia, and Auda._ "

"I am Melody, nice to meet ch'ya!... Hm! Ya know, I remember seeing a yellow monkey here a few days ago?"

"Nova?!"

"Right."

"We're looking for her, could you tell us where she went?"

"There." Melody replied as she pointed towards a wrestling ring where to girls were battling. At that moment, one of the two fell down. Two guards dressed in white lift the girl on to a -, whisking her away. "If a warrior gets too injured then they're rushed straight to the club's infirmary. Your friend was tough, but the many battle took a lot out of her and she collapsed and gotten carried away to the infirmary. That's the last any of us saw her."

Just then, Chiro whispered to the rest of his team. "You guys look around for Nova, I'll stay watched for things here." Soon the group snuck off.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Don't ask why Chiro, Gibson, Otto, Sprx just so happen to have an 'A" at the end of their alias, I only found out after I deiced on them.


End file.
